Minecraft Mob Love Story
by FearTheAwesome
Summary: Xane, our romantic hero, adventures through the world of Minecraftia, meeting new mobs along the way, and winning their hearts as he goes. This will be my first story [OCxSkeleton] [OCxCreeper] [OCxEnderman] [OCxBlaze] [OCxSpider]
1. 1 Deadly Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Minecraft. Also, this is going to be a harem type thing, I already have an idea on what I'm going to do just a warning, although I mask ask what you guys think should happen next. Anyways, it's about time I stopped stalling.

* * *

 **Narrator**

Our story takes place within the world of Minecraftia, and our hero's name is Xane (Zane). He hails from a different world…or, rather, a different dimension. However, this hero has a dark secret that even he does not know about. His body houses the spirit of Herobrine. We will begin this story as Xane wakes up from his slumber.

 **Xane's POV**

Darkness. All I could see was the thick darkness surrounding me. It was cold and silent, though I knew I was not alone. I could feel the presence of something…or someone else. As I listened to the sound of the silence that hung heavy around where I lay, I began to feel an strange warmth start to spread throughout my body. As I opened my eyes, I heard the chirping of birds, the whistle of the wind, the rustle of the grass.

As I rose to my feet, I took a deep breath, admiring the scent of the various flowers that grew in the grassy area I was standing in. I had no idea where I was. In fact, I had no recollection of anything that happened before waking up. The only thing I remembered was my name.

"Xane," I murmured to myself, as if someone was listening.

I decided the best course of action would to first analyze my surroundings. To my right was a large field. To my left was a forest. Though it may have seemed like a terrible idea, I decided to enter the forest.

Slowly, I weaved my way through the forest, searching for shelter, but to no avail. Still, I would not give up so easily.

As I continued to search, I began to feel as though someone was following me, as well as hearing an additional pair of footsteps. "It's probably my imagination." I said, shaking off the thought of being stalked by a predator.

Soon, after searching desperately for any form of shelter for what seemed an eternity, I finally gave up. Half of my mind was telling me to continue the search, the other saying that it was a waste of time, and that I was going to die. I sat down, leaning on the base of a tree.

While looking into the distance, I notice a something within the shadows. The next thing I knew, an arrow pierced the tree missing my ear my mere centimeters.

A feminine voice called from the shadows, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

* * *

I think I'll leave off here. After all, I do need sleep. Please leave a review, and if you have questions, ask in your review. Also, I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any leave it in your review. Thanks for reading.

FTA


	2. 2 A Lonely Spider

AN: Hopefully, I can make updates to the story everyday, if not, I'll try to make it every other day. Now to continue the story. I do NOT own Minecraft [sadly]

* * *

"I'm not going to ask again," the voice continued, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Instinctively, I raised my hands to show that I was unarmed, "My name is Xane and I was looking for something I could use as shelter."

"So, you're not a hunter?" the person asked, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight to reveal a woman with a very sexy body and a beautiful face.

"No, not really cut out for that type of thing." I replied. I didn't have a very muscular body. In fact, I was very bony.

The woman let out a sigh of relief, "Well, since you're not a hunter, I guess I could convince the others to let you stay in the forest. My name, by the way, is Levvy the Skeleton."

"Thanks, Lev- wait, others?"

"Yeah, others. What, you thought I was the only one who lived in this huge forest." She said with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

We walked through the forest for what seemed an hour until we came across a cabin that was dimly lit by torches.

"The others should be in there waiting on me," Levvy stated, "Alright, let's get this over with."

As Levvy open the set of double doors, I felt the stares of four other girls piercing me. An awkward silence hung around the room as the girls continued to stare at me.

"Ladies, this is Xane, and, before you ask, no he isn't a hunter," Levvy's said as she Introduced me to the girls, "Xane, this is Cupa the Creeper, Ander the Enderwoman, Blazette the Blaze, and Scarlet the Spider."

"It's mice to neet you all!" I said nervously. After all, first impressions are very important.

 _"Oh no! Now they think I'm a total idiot or something,"_ I thought, _"Fission mailed!"_ All I could think about was a bucket full of worst case scenarios.

It was silent for a few more moments until the whole room broke out with laughter.

 _"Yep, it's official, they think I'm a dork."_

* * *

Edit: So I decided 'yolo' and extended this chapter

* * *

"You're really funny, Xane" Scarlet said, still giggling.

"Umm…Thanks?" was my only response.

"So, here's how this is going work," Levvy explained, "Each of us had to build our own houses," She continued, "However, we all pitched in to build this meeting place. You can stay here until you finish building your own house. Now get some, rest you'll need it."

And so, I took her advice and, after everyone had left, I stripped down, plopped onto the couch and closed my eyes.

About thirty minutes later, someone opened the door and jumped on top off me. I turned on the lamp next to the couch to see who it was.

"Shhh," she whispered, "The others are just next door." It was Scarlet.

"What are you doing in here, Scarlet?" I asked quietly.

"I was lonely." She said with a pout. She moved from side to side in order to adjust her position, which made my manhood stand up.

"What's poking me?" She asked with a smirk, knowing full well what it was.

She then began to grind against me, slowly at first, gradually moving faster. In an effort to muffle her moans, She covered her mouth. As she continued to grind against me, she uncovered her mouth, began to kiss me, then took my hands and placed them on her breasts. Instinctively, I began to squeeze her supple breasts. She was in complete ecstasy, her moans muffle only by my mouth. Soon, we simultaneously reached our climax. She then laid on top of my chest and fell asleep.

"How am I going to explain this in the morning?" I asked myself.

* * *

So how'd you like the lemon? Let me know what you're thoughts were. And [as always] I'm always open to suggestions.


	3. 3 Spending Time With Ander

AN: Updates are gonna be every other day from now on. Also, I appreciate all the positive feedback, it really means a lot. Again, I do NOT own Minecraft

* * *

The next morning when I woke, Scarlet was gone. Groggily, I got up off the couch, put my clothes on, and opened the door of the cabin to see Cupa, Levvy, Blazette, and Ander standing there next to a pile of building materials.

"Are you ready to get to work?" Cupa asked enthusiastically.

I gave her a nod, "Okay, here's how this is gonna work." Levvy explained, "Normally, you'd gather materials, then build your home using those materials. We felt generous today and decided to gather the materials you'll need, all you have to do is build the house. Everyday, a different person will help you with building. Now to decide who will be the first to help you." She then turned to the others, "Any volunteers?"

Ander stepped from the group and, in a cute and soft voice, said, "I'll help him start building."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, the materials you have to work with are…" Blazette paused while sifting through the materials, "Oak wood planks, cobblestone, glass panes, some wool, and some sticks and coal. Use the sticks and coal to make some torches, and the wool to make carpet, if you want it. But, make sure you save some wood planks and some wool to make a bed. Hey, idiot, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I need as much help as I can get, and if you're offering to give advice, I'm gonna take it." I retorted.

"Oh, well, good." Blazette said, "That means I don't have to repeat myself."

"By the way, you can thank Scarlet for the wool, she used string to make it for you." Levvy said.

"Oh, well, tell her I said thanks. Any more advice you wanna give me?" I asked.

"Just, don't overwork yourselves, ok?" Levvy said.

"Sure thing." Ander and I said in unison.

And, for the next couple hours, Ander and I were building the foundation for the house. Occasionally, we would reach for the same tool, brushing hands before Ander begins blushing and apologizing. I had told her that there was no need to apologize, but she did it anyway.

After a few hours, Ander stood up, walked to her bag, took something out, came back, and asked, "Would you like some lunch?"

"Sure. I didn't eat breakfast so I'm starving." I said, accepting the container of bread, mashed potatoes, and cooked pork, "Thanks."

As soon as I took a bite, I was amazed. The pork was perfectly tender, the bread was freshly baked, and the mashed potatoes were rich and smooth.

"Ander, did you make this yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"Because, this is amazing! How'd you learn to cook so well?" I inquired.

"I taught myself, is it really that good?" She asked.

I nodded and told her that she was an awesome chef, the compliment made her blush a deep red, nearly the color of redstone. I found her shyness to be beyond cute. Before I knew it I had finished eating, and, after a few more minutes, so was Ander.

After cleaning the mess left from lunch, we put the finishing touches on the foundation. From then on, we worked on the structure of the building, only stopping to eat supper, then, immediately returning to work. Before we knew it, the sun was setting.

"Well, I suppose this is a good stopping point." I stated, standing up and stretching, "We should go see the others and take some time to relax."

"Yeah, you're right." Ander agreed, getting up and walking towards the building I slept in the previous night, which they called the Gathering Room.

"I wonder who I'll be paired with tomorrow." I thought aloud.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Ander said to me with a smile as we walked side by side.

* * *

So, I decided to make this scene in order to develop the characters a little more. Hope it didn't bore you guys too much. Also, I might have to take a break from the story in the near future due to family issues, but we'll se how it goes. Anyways, don't be afraid to leave suggestions, I'm always trying to improve.

FTC


	4. 4 Wolf Attack

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Minecraft.

* * *

That night, Scarlet brought an alcoholic drink she made that she called spider ale. Everyone was having fun and getting wasted. Luckily, nothing too bad happened, just a few scrapes and bruises from falling down due to lack of balance, and, somehow, everyone was able to make it to their houses. Thankfully, I was already in my temporary house. I dropped into the couch and passed out.

The next morning, I woke to Cupa knocking on the door telling me to get ready. My head was pounding and I was horribly tired. However, I still got up to continue on yesterday's work with Cupa. Expeditiously, I got dressed, took a shower, and ate breakfast.

Once I was finished, I stepped out to find Cupa already working on the house. She was squatting, which emphasized her cute ass. I brushed that thought out of my head and joined her.

"You know, you didn't have to start without me." I commented.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to and thought it would be nice." She replied.

"Well, I appreciate your kindness." I told her.

While Cupa was taking a break, I was using a knife to carve spiral designs into the walls. By the time I was done carving, Cupa had made lunch, which we ate in silence.

About an hour after we started working again, I heard the howls of wolves in the distance. Assuming that we were fine, I paid the howls no mind. It wasn't until they were close enough that I could here their hungry snarls that I was actually worried.

I had assumed the reason they were here is because they had smelled the food we had eaten. Most of the wolves looked as though they hadn't eaten in weeks. As I tried to defend Cupa, I screamed for the others, but without success. One of the wolves lunged at Cupa. In an effort to protect her, I pushed her to the ground and fell on top of her, the wolf's blow leaving long gashes on my back.

While I was hovering over Cupa, the wolves continued their relentless assault on my body. Tears began to fill Cupa's eyes as she listened to my screams of pain. Eventually, the others heard my screams and saved us both before I fell unconscious.

While slipping in and out of consciousness, I was being carried into a house I didn't recognize. Soon after being placed on a bed, I blacked out.

A few days later, I woke up to Cupa's embrace. Even though it hurt, I let her hug me. The hug only lasted a few seconds before she started kissing my cheek over and over again saying she was glad I was okay.

After realizing what she was doing, she quickly let go of me and said, "I'm sorry, I-I just got excited. I'm really happy that you're alright." She was blushing very deeply.

"It was no big deal." I said, grinning at her. But, the truth is, I was in a lot of agonizing pain. The best I could do to prevent her from worrying was put on a fake smile and say that I'm fine.

"No, It's a HUGE deal! You saved my life! You got hurt and…" She was crying now.

"I already told you, it was no big deal." I told her, "Plus, I'd like to think you'd do the same thing for me. Now, stop worrying, I'm fine."

"But, it was my fault!" She cried. It seemed like she really wanted to take the blame.

"No. It's not your fault. It was mine. It was my decision and now I'm just paying for the consequences of my reckless actions." I said, trying to comfort her

"Fine." She said, calming down, if only a little, "Still, if you need anything, I'll be right here, alright?"

I could tell she really cared about me. And it wasn't just the way she acted, it was the expressions on her face when we talked, her concern for me, even the fact that she had stayed by my side while I was unconscious, those were all signs that she cared about me.

Even though I risked my life to save her, I saw it as the right thing to do. I had only been there for a week, and they treated me like family. They welcomed me, they cared about me, and I cared about them. I wasn't going to stand by as wolves tore apart someone I cared about

"Alright, I appreciate it." I told her as I laid there, "Matter of fact, there is something you can do for me."

"Really? What?" She asked, "If that's the case, I can begin to repay you immediately!"

For a moment, a dirty thought appeared in my head, but I quickly brushed it off. Then, I remembered that I was in a room I didn't recognize.

"Well, first off, where are we?" I asked.

She immediately answered, as if she knew I was going to ask, "We're in my house, in the guest room." She explained, "Normally, it's used whenever one of the others stay over."

"Alright. Good to know." I replied, "Now go relax, you probably need it."

She tried to argue, but I wouldn't let her, "Just go, you're too stressed."

"But, what about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." I replied, "Besides, I'm a big boy."

She giggled when I said that, a beautiful smile spreading across her face.

"See, that?" I said as I cupped Cupa's cheek with my hand, causing her to blush a deep shade of red, "That's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Now, keep smiling, because when you're happy, it makes me happy. Anyways, go relax, I'll call if I need anything."

And with that, I closed my eyes as Cupa stood and kissed my forehead before leaving, and I could feel the blood rush to my face as she did. As I laid in the bed, I could feel the tug and embrace of my waking dreams.

Ok, so, that was longer than I had planned. Hope you enjoyed the feels, and as always, if you have suggestions, let me know, I'm always trying to improve my story.


End file.
